I LOVE YOU, OTOUCHAN
by Crystalline Arch
Summary: Langit serasa runtuh bagi Rukia saat dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ditinggal orang yang paling dia sayangi. Dan saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Dapatkah Ichigo membantu Rukia melewati krisis ini...sebagai ayahnya?
1. Chapter 1 Strawberry and a Little Girl

**Disclaimer: Mau diinterogasi gimana juga Bleach bukan punya saya.**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia, Byakuya?**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

_Otou-chan_: versi manja _otou-san_ artinya sama yaitu 'ayah'.

_Mofuku: _jenis kimono yang dikenakan saat berkabung saat ada keluarga yang meninggal dunia. Terbuat dari sutra hitam tanpa hiasan. _Obi, obijime, obiage, zori,_ semua aksesorisnya juga berwarna hitam .

_Kawaisou ne_: 'kasihan ya'

_Shitteru yo_: 'aku tahu'

_Tadaima_: 'aku pulang'

_Gomen__ nasai_: 'maafkan saya' (bentuk formal)

_Ichi-Nii_: 'kak Ichi' (panggilan Karin untuk Ichigo, dapat diartikan juga 'kakak nomor satu')

_Onii-__chan_: 'kakak' (panggilan Yuzu untuk Ichigo, panggilan untuk saudara laki-laki)

_Ojii-chan_: 'kakek'

_Oyajii: _'ayah'

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU, <strong>_**OTOU-CHAN**_

**One: Strawberry and a Little Girl**

**Kota Karakura, ****16 Januari. **

Kurosaki Ichigo melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sambil terus menyusuri jalanan kota Karakura yang berselimut salju. Tiga puluh menit sudah lewat dari jam tujuh malam. Lagi-lagi dia terlambat pulang. Saat tiba di rumah nanti, pasti ia akan kembali disambut dengan tendangan memutar dari ayahnya. Ichigo membuat catatan di memorinya untuk merunduk begitu membuka pintu rumah nanti. Apa boleh buat, dia harus membantu Chad di sasana tinju sebagai lawan tanding. Meskipun postur tubuh mereka tidak sepadan, hanya Ichigo yang bisa mengimbangi Chad.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di samping lampu merah perempatan jalan yang masih menunjukkan lampu merah bagi penyebrang jalan. Tujuannya adalah swalayan 24 jam di seberang jalan. Ini karena SMS dari Yuzu, adik perempuannya, yang memintanya membelikan susu, telur dan buah jeruk untuk menu sarapan besok. Lagipula hari ini Shounen Jump terbaru terbit. Dia memang berencana membelinya sejak tadi siang. Sambil menunggu lampu merah, dia membenahi syal di lehernya yang longgar.

"Pantas saja leherku terasa dingin." Pikirnya.

Secara kebetulan dia menoleh ke samping bawahnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan membawa sebuah payung transparan sedang berdiri di sisi kananya. Hal yang membuat kening Ichigo berkerut adalah pakaian gadis itu. _Mofuku?_ Bukankah itu tipe kimono yang dikenakan oleh orang yang berduka karena ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya? Ichigo bukan satu-satunya yang merasa heran akan penampilan gadis itu, orang lain yang kebetulan lewat juga berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

Mencampuri urusan orang lain bukanlah hobinya. Oleh karena itu, Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan ke arah tujuannya ketika lampu hijau telah menyala. Setiba di swalayan, dia segera ke bagian buku dan majalah untuk membaca-baca dulu sebelum membeli. Saat membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya, tak sengaja pandangan Ichigo terarah ke luar kaca swalayan. Gadis kecil itu ternyata masih berdiri di tempatnya semula tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

_Jadi dia tadi bukannya antri mau menyeberang jalan? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?_

"_Ne_, apa kau tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu ada kecelakaan di perempatan jalan itu." Kata seorang gadis berseragam SMP pada temannya yang tengah membaca majalah fashion.

Ichigo curiga gadis itu mengenakan seragam itu hanya untuk cosplay. Alasan pertama karena sekarang masih liburan musim dingin dan besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Kedua, karena dia kelihatan 'sedikit' terlalu dewasa untuk seumuran anak SMP.

"_Shitteru yo._ Aku lihat di televisi beritanya. Pasangan suami istri meninggal di tempat dan hanya anak perempuan mereka yang selamat. _Kawaisou ne_…" kata temannya yang memakai pakaian perawat. Sepertinya kecurigaan Ichigo bahwa mereka adalah cosplayer memang benar.

Ichigo kembali melirik dari balik majalah yang dibacanya ke arah gadis kecil itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di samping lampu merah perempatan itu, hanya dengan berbekal sebuah payung dan sarung tangan. Meskipun tidak memakai syal ataupun penutup kepala, dia tidak terlihat kedinginan. Matanya menatap lurus ke satu titik di pertengahan jalan dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya dia memasukkan Shounen Jump dan majalah memasak untuk Yuzu ke keranjang belanjaannya. Ichigo lalu mengambil sekarton susu full cream di salah satu rak pendingin minuman, telur di bagian bahan makanan dan buah jeruk di bagian buah dan sayur. Saat mengantri di kasir, sekali lagi dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang di depannya.

"Kau lihat gadis kecil di ujung jalan sana? Dia sudah hampir sejam berdiri di sana. Apa jangan-jangan dia mati beku?"

"Jangan konyol! Aku melihatnya kemarin malam juga. Dia akan pulang tepat pukul Sembilan malam nanti."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia menunggu orang tuanya pulang kerja."

"Tega sekali orang tuanya membiarkan anak sekecil itu menunggu di malam sedingin ini."

"Sudahlah, bukan urusan kita. Ayo kita minum-minum sampai pagi di apartemenku!"

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Musim dingin tahun ini pastilah yang paling dingin. Sedemikian dinginnya hingga membekukan hati hampir setiap orang di kota ini. Atau mungkin hanya Ichigo yang merasa demikian. Dia mengambil sekaleng minuman coklat lalu saat di kasir dia meminta agar minuman itu dihangatkan.

* * *

><p>Kepingan salju melayang dengan anggunnya lalu mendarat lembut di payung transparannya. Shiba Rukia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih untuk menangkap kepingan salju yang turun. Alih-alih merasakan dinginnya salju, sensasi hangat meresap dari pori-pori kain sarung tangannya dari sekaleng minuman coklat yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dia menarik tangannya namun kaleng itu tidak jatuh. Mungkin karena ada tangan yang memegang bagian atas kaleng tersebut.<p>

Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya dan mata amethyst-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna amber yang menawan. Seorang pria yang tinggi, dua kali tinggi tubuhnya, tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum ramah. Matanya yang semula sayu melebar seketika saat lensa matanya menangkap gambar wajah pria itu.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Siapa namamu?"

Rukia tahu dia seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu, namun dia terlalu sibuk mengamati laki-laki bermantel hitam dengan syal putih itu. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, namun sebenarnya sedang terjadi kekacauan di benaknya.

_Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

Rukia mencubit pipinya yang suhunya menyaingi tumpukan salju di bawah kakinya. Seperti yang sudah semestinya, dia merasakan sakit akibat cubitannya sendiri.

_Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia nyata!_

_Dia tinggi seperti Otou-san. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Otou-san. Cara bicaranya juga menyerupai Otou-san. Tapi…_

Kini pandangan Rukia berlabuh pada rambut pria itu.

_Warna rambutnya tidak sama dengan Otou-san._

Rambutnya memang tidak umum karena berwarna orange.

_Orange?_

"_Rukia, sudah cukup! Berhenti makan jeruknya. Apa kau mau rambutmu berubah menjadi warna orange?"_Mata Rukia membulat saat teringat peringatan ibunya, Shiba Miyako. Tatapannya beralih pada tas belanjaan pria itu. Buah jeruk!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa di sini, tapi sebaiknya cepatlah pulang."

Pria itu melepaskan syal di lehernya lalu memasangkannya di leher Rukia tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Rukia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu. Saat pria itu mengalungkan syal di lehernya, tiba-tiba kenangan itu menyeruak ke permukaan,

"_Rukia, mana syalmu? Kau pasti lupa lagi. Ini, pakailah punya ayah…"_

Rukia tersentak saat pria itu menggenggamkan kaleng berisi minuman coklat hangat itu di tangannya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Minumlah supaya tubuhmu menjadi hangat."

"_Kau pasti kedinginan setelah bermain perang bola lanju tadi. Ini ayah buatkan coklat hangat. Ayo minum supaya tubuhmu hangat…"_

Kaleng minuman itu terlepas dari pegangan tangannya saat Rukia menghambur untuk memeluk kaki pria itu.

"Kau kembali… Aku tahu kau akan kembali!" Rukia tidak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya.

"O-oi! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak percaya saat mereka bilang kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tahu mereka berbohong." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, anak kecil."

"Ini aku, apa kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku Rukia, _Otou-chan_!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo terhuyung ke belakang saat tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Gadis itu hanya setinggi pinggulnya jadi kedua tangan kecilnya hanya mampu memeluk paha kanannya. Segera saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang lewat.<p>

"Kau kembali… Aku tahu kau akan kembali." Kata gadis itu disela isak tangisnya.

"O-oi! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Ichigo celingukan, tidak enak akan pandangan menuduh yang dilontarkan orang-orang padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya saat mereka bilang kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tahu mereka berbohong."

_Bagus__, Ichigo! Sekarang semua orang akan mengira kaulah orang yang meninggalkan gadis ini dijalanan. Inilah yang kaudapat jika kau sok pahlawan menolong gadis kecil yang kedinginan di jalanan._

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, gadis kecil." Kata Ichigo seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis itu.

"Ini aku, apa kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku Rukia…,"

_Rukia? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa__? Mendengar nama itu saja aku belum pernah, apalagi bertemu denganmu sebelumnya!_

"…_Otou-chan_!"

_O..__Otou-chan? Apa dia barusan memanggilku dengan 'ayah'?_

"Dengar, gad-..maksudku, Rukia. Kau salah orang. Aku bukan ayahmu." Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia setelah lepas dari pelukannya.

"_Otou-chan_? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia dengan panik.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Bawa aku bersamamu! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! _Otou-chan_!"

Ichigo berjalan pergi tanpa megindahkan panggilan Rukia hingga…

"_OTOU-CHAN_! HUAAA…." Rukia menangis keras seperti anak hilang setelah meneriakinya dengan panggilan ayah.

Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya akibat teriakan keras Rukia. Dia menjadi tidak berkutik saat puluhan orang mengepung mereka seperti halnya semut mengerumuni gula. Puluhan komentar pedas segera saja menghujaninya tanpa ampun.

"Anak muda sekarang berani sekali, ya, sudah punya anak sebesar itu. Melihat penampilannya, dia pasti pemuda berandalan." Kata seorang ibu pada ibu yang lain.

"Aku bukan-…"

"Hei, anak muda, tega sekali kau menelantarkan anakmu!" kata seorang kakek-kakek.

"Dia hanya-…"

"Berani berbuat harus berani bertanggung jawab. Besarkan anakmu dengan baik!" kata seorang pria separuh baya yang disambut koor setuju oleh khalayak ramai.

Ichigo menepuk keningnya sebelum mengusapkannya ke wajahnya dengan pasrah. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan bahkan untuk menjelaskan, apalagi untuk membela diri. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk mengeluarkannya dari krisis saat itu. Ichigo menggandeng tangan kecil Rukia lalu menariknya keluar dari kerumunan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing akan teriakan mereka.

"Besarkan anakmu dengan baik, anak muda!"

"Jangan berani-berani meninggalkannya lagi di jalan, rambut orange!"

_Berisik! Dia bukan anakku dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya di jalanan!_

* * *

><p>Rukia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meskipun dia ditarik untuk berjalan cepat oleh '<em>Otou-chan<em>'-nya. Dia tidak peduli payungnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan tercecer di jalan. Dia juga tidak ambil pusing bahwa '_Otou-chan_'-nya membawanya menyusuri jalanan yang asing baginya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah bahwa '_Otou-chan_'-nya telah kembali.

"_Otou-chan_, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumah kita, kan?"

Rukia tidak bisa tidak mengerutkan kening saat pria yang secara teknis tengah berjalan cepat dengan setengah menyeretnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Apa __Otou-chan marah padaku? Apa karena aku tadi menangis? _

"_Otou-chan, gomen, _Rukia tidak berniat menangis tadi. Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi _Otou-chan_ juga jangan pergi lagi." Kata Rukia dengan nada manja yang tidak pernah gagal ia gunakan untuk merayu ayahnya.

Lagi, sang ayah tidak menjawab.

"_Otou-chan_, ini dimana?" tanya Rukia saat '_Otou-chan_'-nya membawanya masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah.

"_Tadaima_." Kata sang ayah setelah membuka pintu depan.

Tiba-tiba saja….

BRUAK!

Rukia memekik saat tubuh '_Otou-chan_'-nya melayang seratus senti di udara dan mendarat keras di lantai dengan punggungnya setelah menerima tendangan keras dari seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan jenggot dan kumis.

"Kau terlambat, anak berandalan! Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Ini sudah lewat waktu makan malam. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Sial! Aku lupa merunduk!" Rukia mendengar _Otou-chan-_nya menggerutu.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Rukia, sang ayah bangkit seolah tidak pernah menerima serangan mematikan itu sebelumnya dan membalas makian pria asing itu.

"Ayah macam apa yang menyambut anaknya dengan pukulan dan tendangan? Lihat apa yang kaulakukan! Telur untuk sarapan besok pecah semua!"

"Diam! Itu salahmu! Jika kau bisa mengelak dari tendanganku, telur-telur itu tidak akan pecah!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau-…"

Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri di depan '_Otou-chan_'-nya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menjadi perisai pelindung dari pria asing itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salah _Otou-chan_ padamu, Tuan, tapi tolong…jangan lukai _Otou-chan_!"

* * *

><p>Kurosaki isshin itu mengedipkan matanya dengan ekspresi bingung melihat gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana untuk menjadi pelindung bagi anak laki-lakinya. Mata violet gadis itu menyiratkan keberanian dan harapan saat beradu pandangan dengannya. Tatapannya beralih pada Ichigo yang membuat kode penolakan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang.<p>

"O.._Otou-chan_? Oi, Ichigo, apa dia…?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" teriak Ichigo dengan kesal bercampur marah.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin saja kau sempat lupa memakai pengaman atau…."

"Kaupikir berapa umurku? Tanya gadis itu berapa umurnya!" teriak Ichigo dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Shiba Rukia. Umurku Sembilan tahun, Tuan." gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan diri lengkap beserta umurnya dengan sopan, bahkan disertai membungkukkan badan.

"Coba pikir! Apa mungkin aku menghamili seseorang saat berumur delapan tahun?"

Isshin menggaruk jenggotnya. "Hmm…Kau adalah anakku, jadi mungkin saja…"

Jawaban yang belum selesai itu menuai sebuah tinju tepat di wajah pria separuh baya itu. Akibatnya, di ayah mengerang sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Dasar otak mesum!" gerutu Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah dapur dengan membawa kantong belanjaannya.

"_Ichi-nii_. Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Karin yang tengan menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Karin, mana Yuzu? Aku bawa pesanannya, tapi telurnya pecah semua gara-gara _oyajii_."

"Yuzu sedang mandi. Pesannya, kau bisa menaruhnya di meja dapur. Tenang saja, masih bisa dijadikan omlet untuk sarapan besok pagi. Eh, sepertinya aku mendengar suara anak perempuan tadi. Apa ada teman Yuzu yang datang?"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Karin tidak punya teman dekat perempuan selain saudara kembarnya. Keempat teman baiknya yang sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka laki-laki semua. Jadi wajar saja dia langsung menyimpulkan kalau anak perempuan yang sedang berkunjung kini adalah teman Yuzu.

"Oh, dia…"

"_Otou-chan_!"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia berlari dan memeluk kakinya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu di jalanan. Karin menjatuhkan remote TV di tangannya karena shok.

"_Ichi-nii_…, siapa dia?"

"K-Karin, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan! Apa ini? Kenapa dia memanggilmu '_Otou-chan_'?"

Ichigo baru membuka mulutnya saat Yuzu memasuki ruang makan dengan handuk di kepalanya yang basah.

"_Onii-chan,_ kau sudah pulang! Eh, ada tamu, ya? Siapa dia, _Onii-chan_?"

"Bukannya dia temanmu, Yuzu?" Karin balik bertanya.

"_Otou-chan_, ini dimana? Mereka itu siapa?"

Kali ini Yuzu yang menjatuhkan handuknya karena kaget.

"Good job, Ichigo! Kau tahu ayah sudah lama mendambakan seorang cucu dan kau memberikan yang seumuran dengan Karin dan Yuzu. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"

"Rukia. Namaku Shiba Rukia, Tuan."

"Karena kau memanggil anakku dengan '_Otou-chan_', kau bisa memanggilku 'Ojii-chan' kalau kau mau."

"Baik, _Ojii-chan_."

Kurosaki Isshin menari-nari bak penari balet lalu mendarat dengan pose cicak di poster besar seorang wanita bertuliskan 'MASAKI FOREVER'.

"Masaki, anak kita sudah dewasa. Dia memberikan seorang cucu yang sangat manis bernama Rukia. Aku sangat senang!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Karin, Yuzu, ini hanya salah paham. Akan kujelaskan semua setelah ini. _Oyajii_, bisakah Rukia menginap di sini malam ini? Akan kupastikan keluarganya menjemputnya besok pagi."

"Tentu saja boleh. Karin, Yuzu, bawa Rukia untuk beristirahat di kamar kalian."

"Baik, _Otou-san_." Kata Yuzu, sementara Karin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Yuzu dan Karin membimbing Rukia namun gadis itu tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan penuh harap, seolah takut Ichigo akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Ichigo meyakinkannya setelah membaca kekhawatiran Rukia.

"Janji?" Rukia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin mengarahkan pandangan secara serentak pada Ichigo seakan menyuruhnya untuk menuruti keinginan Rukia untuk menenangkan gadis yang kelihatan sangat lelah itu.

"Janji." Ichigo menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Rukia.

"Rukia akan jadi anak baik dan tidur tepat waktu. _Otou-chan_…"

Rukia membuat tanda alphabet 'I' dengan jarinya telunjuknya lalu landa 'L' dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari dan terakhir huruf 'U' dengan sedikit menekuk jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dia memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Ichigo yang masih termangu tak berkedip sebelum mengikuti Yuzu dan Karin ke kamar lantai dua.

Ichigo baru berkedip kembali setelah Isshin menepuk pundaknya dengan bangga.

"Kau lihat tadi? Rukia bilang 'I love you' padamu dengan bahasa isyarat tangan."

"Itu karena dia mengira aku ayahnya! Lagipula siapa sih orang yang kurang kerjaan mengajari anak usia 9 tahun soal begituan?"

"Dia gadis yang manis. Jika saja dia bukan 'cucu'ku, aku pasti menjadikan putri ketigaku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cucu'? Jangan berharap terlalu banyak_, Oyajii_. Dia Cuma anak hilang yang bingung karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Setelah dia kembali ke keluarganya, dia pasti sudah melupakan kita. Aku akan menghubungi Urahara-san."

"Urahara?"

"Dia sumber informasi tercepat yang mungkin bisa mengungkap identitas Rukia." Kata Ichigo seraya mencari nama 'Urahara Kisuke' di daftar kontak handphone-nya.

"Aku tidak keberatan Rukia-chan tinggal di sini." Isshin memungut remote control dengan niat mematikan TV yang masih menyala setelah ditinggal Karin.

"Orang tuanya yang akan keberatan. Mereka pasti sedang kebingungan mencarinya saat ini. Kalau kita tidak segera mengembalikannya, salah-salah kita disangka penculik. Urahara sialan! Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya."

"Ichigo…, kurasa orang tuanya akan senang Rukia bersama kita." Kata Isshin dengan nada suara serius bercampur prihatin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _Oyajii_?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal, Ichigo." Isshin menunjuk ke arah televisi dengan _remote control_ di tangannya.

Mata Ichigo melebar saat melihat gambar rekaman kecelakaan di televisi. Telepon genggam di tangannya terlepas setelah mendengar isi berita yang dibacakan oleh seorang pembawa berita wanita.

"…_Pasangan suami-istri, Shiba Kaien (34 tahun) dan Shiba Miyako (29 tahun), meninggal di tempat sebelum tim medis tiba di lokasi kecelakaan. Kecelakaan terjadi pukul 7 malam namun korban dan kendaraan yang terguling baru dapat dievakuasi dua jam kemudian akibat kemacetan lalu lintas. Korban selamat dengan luka ringan adalah putri mereka, Shiba Rukia (9 tahun). Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian lalu lintas kota Karakura masih melakukan penyelisikan penyebab kecelakaan maut tersebut…"_

"Ini berita tiga hari yang lalu, Ichigo." Ujar Isshin.

"_Ne, apa kau tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu ada kecelakaan di perempatan jalan itu." _

"…_Pasangan suami istri meninggal di tempat dan hanya anak perempuan mereka yang selamat. Kawaisou ne.."_

"…_Dia sudah dua jam lebih berdiri di sana_…"

"…_Aku melihatnya kemarin malam juga. Dia akan pulang tepat pukul __Sembilan malam nanti."_

Suara ringtone handphone Ichigo memecah keheningan. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, yang pasti bukan karena panggilan telepon dari Urahara tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kurosaki-san. Maaf aku tadi ke toilet jadi…"

"Urahara-san, maaf, akan kutelepon lagi lain kali. Selamat malam." Ichigo mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Urahara.

Akhirnya, dengan pikiran kalut dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap tidur meskipun dia tidak yakin bisa tidur lelap malam ini. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran tentang Rukia dari benaknya. Wajah sedih Rukia saat menunggu di lampu merah persimpangan jalan meningatkannya akan masa kecilnya.

Dia memang lebih muda dari Rukia saat ibunya meninggal dunia demi melindungi dirinya dari sebuah mobil yang lepas kendali karena remnya blong, namun dia memiliki ayah dan adik-adik untuk menghibur dan membantunya melewati masa-masa suram itu. Namun Rukia? Dia hanya gadis kecil yang seorang diri berusaha menghadapi kenyataan pahit kehilangan kedua orang tua yang dicintainya secara mendadak dan bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Mata Ichigo telah terpejam saat dia merasakan sesuatu mendarat dengan perlahan di ranjangnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sisi kiri dan mendapati Rukia berbaring di dekatnya.<p>

"Rukia…?"

"_Otou-chan…, gomen nasai_. Bisakah…sekali ini saja, tolong izinkan Rukia tidur di samping _Otou-chan._" Pinta Rukia dengan penuh harap.

Tangan kecilnya meremas kaos Ichigo dengan erat, seolah tidak rela melepaskannya. Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia dengan lembut sebagai jawabannya. Segera saja Rukia merapatkan diri ke tubuh Ichigo untuk mendapatkan kehangatannya. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di samping dada kiri Ichigo, sedemikian dekat hingga dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Ichigo.

"Rukia senang bisa mendengar lagi suara jantung _Otou-chan_. Syukurlah…_Otou-chan_ sudah kembali…" suara Rukia kian meredup hingga akhirnya berganti suara irama nafas teratur yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah terlelap.

Ichigo merapikan selimut Rukia untuk memastikan dia mendapatkan kehangatan setelah hampir satu jam berdiri di luar saat cuaca sedingin ini. Saat memikirkan bahwa Rukia berdiri menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mungkin kembali setiap hari, Ichigo tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan ayahnya. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk membiarkan Rukia tinggal di rumahnya. Mungkin juga bukan ide konyol membiarkan Rukia mengira dia adalah ayahnya untuk sementara waktu. Ya…, untuk sementara waktu.

…_hanya untuk sementara_.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia. Special Thanks to <strong>Chariot330<strong>. I'll never write this story without your support^^ Herannya, kenapa aku masih memakai kamus English-Indonesia saat menulis cerita ini^^; Mungkin karena ada beberapa istilah English yang biasa kupakai waktu menulis dalam English yang bingung mau diterjemahkan apa dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'Otogi Mo You Aya ni Shiki' dan 'Miriam', dua-duanya karya Kyoko Hikawa (my number one favorite mangaka^^). Jika Shinkuro 18 tahun dan Suzu 7 tahun (selisih 9 tahun); Douglas 17 tahun dan Miriam 10 tahun (selisih 7 tahun) saat pertama bertemu, maka di sini Ichigo 17 tahun dan Rukia 9 tahun (selisih 8 tahun).

Sebenarnya judul awalnya 'I love you, Toto-sama' tapi 'Toto-sama' rasanya sudah panggilan paten Suzu buat Shinkuro. Melihat pribadi Kaien yang tidak terlalu suka formalitas, mungkin dia akan protes kalau anak gadisnya yang imut-imut memanggilnya 'Otou-sama', makanya jadinya 'Otou-chan'.

_Minna-san_, mohon pendapat, kritik dan sarannya. _Arigatou ne_^^


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye, Goodnight

**Disclaimer: Mau diinterogasi gimana juga Bleach bukan punya saya.**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Rate: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

_Otou-chan_: versi manja _otou-san_ artinya sama yaitu 'ayah'.

_Mofuku: _jenis kimono yang dikenakan saat berkabung saat ada keluarga yang meninggal dunia. Terbuat dari sutra hitam tanpa hiasan. _Obi, obijime, obiage, zori,_ semua aksesorisnya juga berwarna hitam .

_Ittekimasu:_ 'aku berangkat/pergi'

_Itterashai_: 'selamat jalan'

_Furoshiki:_ kain pembungkus yang biasa digunakan membungkus hadiah atau _bentou_/bekal makan.

_Sankyu: _'thank you'

_Tadaima_: 'aku pulang'

_Gomen nasai_: 'maafkan saya'

_Ichi-Nii_: 'kak Ichi' (panggilan Karin untuk Ichigo, dapat diartikan juga 'kakak nomor satu')

_Onii-chan_: 'kakak' (panggilan Yuzu untuk Ichigo, panggilan untuk saudara laki-laki)

_Ojii-sama_: 'kakek'

_Oyajii: _'ayah'

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU, <em>OTOU-CHAN<em>**

**Two: Goodbye Parents, Goodnight My ****Daughta**

* * *

><p><strong>Kota Karakura – Kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, 17 Januari.<strong>

Suara senandung riang mengiringi gerak tubuh Rukia yang lincah dalam menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga barunya. _Mofuku _yang dikenakannya tadi malam kini terlipat rapi di kamar, sementara kini dia mengenakan salah satu baju terusan warna biru muda dengan motif garis diagonal dan pin Chappy di dada yang dipinjamkan oleh salah satu putri kembar Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Yuzu.

"_Anoo_..., Rukia-chan, kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" untuk ketiga kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir, Yuzu bertanya kepada Rukia dari ruang makan.

Rukia telah 'mengusir'nya dari dapur dan merebut tugasnya menyiapkan sarapan dengan cara yang sangat diplomatis sehingga akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti permohonan gadis yang tiba-tiba mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _anak_ dari kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sarapan sudah siap!" Rukia tersenyum ceria sambil menghidangkan masakannya di atas meja makan.

"WAAAHH…!" Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu serentak berdecak kagum melihat aneka hidangan masakan Jepang di hadapan mereka.

"Kelihatannya enak!" komentar Karin seraya meneliti satu per satu masakan Rukia.

"Aromanya sedap!" kata Yuzu setelah membuka tutup mangkuk berisi sup _miso_.

"Hmmm…rasanya lezat!" seru Isshin setelah mencicipi _ebi tempura_. "Ayo kita makan!"

"_Chotto, Otou-san_! _Onii-chan_ belum turun, kan?" Yuzu menahan tangan ayahnya yang hendak mengangkat mangkuk nasinya.

"Tumben _Ichi-nii_ belum bangun jam segini." Komentar Karin.

"Tadi aku hendak membangunkannya dengan _ritual pagi_, tapi tidak jadi karena _Rukia-chan_ minta diantar ke dapur."

"Aku akan ke atas untuk membangunkan _Otou-chan_." Kata Rukia seraya melepas celemeknya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Rukia-chan." Kata Isshin setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou, _Otou-chan_!" sapa Rukia dengan ceria seraya menyambut Ichigo di bawah tangga. "AAH! _Otou-chan_, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain segera menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan serempak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama: KAGET.

"I-_Ichi-nii_, jangan bilang _otou-san_ yang melakukan itu padamu karena aku tidak akan percaya." Karin mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Hei! Bukan aku! Aku tidak membangunkan Ichigo pagi ini!" sangkal Isshin yang menjadi tersangka utama.

"_Onii-chan_, apa semalam kau menyelinap keluar dan berkelahi?" tanya Yuzu dengan khawatir.

"Jangan konyol, mana mungkin aku melakukannya. _Hatsiii…!_" Ichigo mengusap hidungnya setelah bersin lalu duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sementara Rukia menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin, mewakili yang lain.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat wajar mengingat wajah Ichigo dihiasi oleh bekas tamparan, lebam di mata dan luka di kening yang telah ditutup oleh plester luka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, _Otou-chan_?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh perhatian.

Urat kekesalan terukir jelas di kening Ichigo.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya dengan nada tidak bersalah seperti itu. Ini semua karenamu, tahu!" semprot Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Eeeh?" keempat orang di ruangan itu kompak bereaksi terhadap pernyataan Ichigo.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya yang besar dan _innocent_ pada keluarga Kurosaki. Dia menatap lekat-lekat memar di wajah dan plester di kening _Otou-chan_-nya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan seolah dia tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan oleh Ichigo.

"_Otou-chan_, Rukia tidak mengerti. Rukia tidak mungkin melukai _Otou-chan_."

Ichigo mengambil tangan kanan Rukia lalu menempelkannya di pipi kirinya. Ada bekas merah berbentuk tangan di sana dan saat telapak tangan Rukia menyentuh pipi Ichigo, ternyata pas sekali dengan cap tangan itu. Rukia langsung shok menerima kenyataan bahwa dialah yang telah melukai _Otou-chan_-nya.

Tentu saja Rukia tidak ingat telah 'menghajar'nya tadi malam. Itu karena dia saat itu sedang tertidur. Benar! Ichigo dipukuli oleh Rukia dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Tiga puluh menit pertama setelah keduanya terlelap, PLAK! Ichigo merasakan panas dan cenut-cenut di pipinya namun dia terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka matanya. Dua puluh menit kemudian, DUG! Tinju bersarang di mata kirinya. Belum sempat Ichigo terbangun, sebuah tendangan membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur, menggelinding lalu kepalanya terantuk kaki meja belajarnya hingga membuat pemuda berambut orange itu KO pada detik itu juga. Ichigo berakhir tidur, _koreksi_, pingsan di lantai tanpa selimut.

Tepat sekali! Rukia punya kebiasaan buruk: hiperaktif saat tidur.

"O-_Otou-chan…_, tapi Rukia…" kini matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyalahkan Rukia mengingat dia melakukannya saat tidak sadar. Dia juga pernah memiliki kebiasaan buruk itu hingga kelas enam SD.

"Jangan menangis, Rukia-chan. Ichigo tidak apa-apa. Anak seumuran dia memang perlu dipukuli." hibur Isshin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia.

"Di dunia ini hanya kau satu-satunya ayah yang berpikiran gila seperti itu, _Oyajii_!"

"Ha..ha…ha.., kau ingat tidak, Ichigo? Dulu kau juga sering memukuli ayah waktu tidur."

"Kenapa kau malah bangga?" cibir Karin.

"Bisakah kita memulai sarapan? Nanti keburu dingin. _Onii-chan_, tolong maafkan Rukia-chan. Dia sudah bersusah payah memasak untuk kita." Bujuk Yuzu.

"_Otou-chan…_" Rukia memeluk lengan kanan Ichigo dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo kita makan. Perutku sudah lapar." Kata Ichigo seolah Rukia tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya.

Karin menarik Rukia lalu mendudukkannya di kursinya. Rukia sempat tertegun, namun setelah melihat mereka makan dengan lahapnya (Ichigo dan Isshin berebut makanan dan akhirnya berlomba makan terbanyak), dia tersenyum lalu makan dengan perasaan lega.

* * *

><p>"Fiuh! Aku kekenyangan…" kata Ichigo seraya menepuk perutnya.<p>

Ichigo tahu dia tidak seharusnya melayani ayahnya yang kekanak-kanakan untuk lomba makan, tapi dia termakan oleh provokasi Isshin yang selalu mendahuluinya saat hendak mengambil lauk. Lagipula masakan Rukia benar-benar enak, bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Yuzu. Entah bagaimana gadis kecil itu begitu pandai memasak, Ichigo tidak habis pikir.

"Kali ini aku mengalah, tapi lain kali aku pasti menang!" Isshin sesumbar.

"Mengalah? Maksudmu 'kalah', kan. Yuzu, lemparkan satu untukku." Ichigo menunjuk keranjang buah berisi jeruk yang tadi malam dibelinya.

Dijuluki sebagai _Ace of Karakura High School_ atas ketenarannya di tim Baseball sejak tahun pertama, Ichigo yakin dia bisa menangkap jeruk yang dilemparkan adiknya. Namun jeruk itu tidak pernah sampai di tangannya karena Rukia telah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa melihat, dia melemparkan jeruk itu kembali tepat ke keranjang buah. Karin bersiul kecil tanda kagum.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" semprot Ichigo, kesal.

Melihat wajah seram Ichigo seharusnya Rukia takut atau setidaknya mundur supaya tidak kena percikan ludah, namun gadis kecil itu justru berkacak pinggang dengan wajah serius.

"_Otou-chan_ tidak boleh makan jeruk!"

"Ha?" Ichigo melongo.

"Rukia tahu _Otou-chan _sangat suka jeruk sampai-sampai nama adik _Otou-chan _Yuzu." Kata Rukia seraya menunjuk Yuzu. Yang ditunjuk tampak sama bingungnya dengan Ichigo.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Apa ada hubungannya aku suka jeruk dengan Yuzu?"

"Tentu saja ada! Yuzu kan artinya sejenis jeruk. _Otou-chan _terlalu banyak makan buah jeruk makanya rambut _Otou-chan_ jadi begitu." Rukia kini menuding rambut Ichigo.

Shiiing…. Suasana hening hingga kalau ada uang koin yang jatuh semua orang di ruangan itu pasti mendengarnya.

"Pfft…aha..haa..haa..!" tawa Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu pecah secara bersamaan.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jika saja Rukia bukan seorang gadis kecil, mungkin setidaknya dia akan menjitak kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang yang memprotes warna rambutnya. Entah karena keimutan Rukia atau karena perutnya yang sangat kenyang (orang bilang perut kenyang bikin orang tidak mudah marah), dia hanya mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Dengar, ya, _chibi_. Tidak ada hubungannya kesukaanku pada buah jeruk dengan nama adikku, apalagi dengan warna rambutku. Lagipula ini warna rambut asliku. Sejak lahir rambutku sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini. Kalau tidak percaya, lihatlah fotoku sejak aku masih bayi."

Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa tertunduk menunjukkan rasa sesal dan malu.

"Aku akan terlambat. _Ittekimasu_!" Ichigo bangkit lalu berangkat sekolah. Sebelumnya, dia sempat menaruh tangannya di kepala Rukia meskipun hanya beberapa detik.

"_Itterashai!_" keluarga Kurosaki mengantar kepergian Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan, tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ichigo tidak marah padamu. Dia…" Kata Isshin.

Alih-alih mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Isshin, Rukia berlari ke dapur mengambil sesuatu lalu mengejar Ichigo. Akhirnya, dengan nafas tersengal, dia berhasil menyusul Ichigo.

"Rukia? Ada apa kau sampai menyusulku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan heran.

Mata Ichigo melebar sesaat melihat sebuah kotak makan terbungkus _furoshiki_ warna ungu muda bermotif bunga persik yang diserahkan Rukia ke tangannya.

"Ini…bekal…makan siang…untuk _otou-chan_." Kata Rukia sambil terengah-engah. Paru-parunya bekerja ekstra-keras untuk mengganti pasokan udara yang terkuras.

"_Sankyu_, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum hangat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Rukia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat di belakangnya.

"_Itterashai, Otou-chan!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Kota Karakura – SMA Karakura, 17 Januari.<strong>

Kehebohan, tidak, lebih tepatnya kegemparan terjadi di SMA Karakura saat tersiar kabar bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo menderita luka-luka. Segera saja rumor tentang sebab musabab luka-luka Ichigo bersliweran di sana-sini. Dugaan paling kuat sementara adalah hasil berkelahi melawan gerombolan Yakuza, disusul kecelakaan lalu lintas dan KDRT.

Ishida menghela nafas seraya mengunci pintu menuju atap sekolah dari luar. Pandangannya beralih pada Ichigo yang meminum jus jeruk kalengan dengan santainya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" selidik Ishida, _to the point_.

"G-gadis apa?" Ichigo pura-pura tidak tahu seraya membuka bekal makan siangnya.

"Kau tahu persis siapa yang kubicarakan. Gadis yang menghajarmu tadi malam lalu membuatkanmu makan siang itu." Ujar Ishida sambil menunjuk _bentou_ milik Ichigo.

Ichigo mengutuk Ishida dalam hati. Sering kali dia menduga Ishida memiliki indra keenam atau sejenisnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan secuil rahasiapun dari temannya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan kerutan di antara kedua alisnya.

"Aah, jadi namanya Rukia. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu tentangnya hingga lima detik yang lalu." Kacamata Ishida bersinar penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu tadi…?"

"Pada dasarnya hipotesisku masih lemah. Pengakuanmu barusan yang membenarkan dugaanku. Dari bekas tamparan di pipimu, Rukia pasti gadis bertangan kecil yang kuat. Aku tahu pukulan Yuzu tidak akan menimbulkan bekas sejelas itu dan Karin tidak pernah memukulmu sebelumnya. Lalu bekal makan siang itu, aku tahu pasti bukan Yuzu yang membuatkannya."

Ichigo melihat bekal makan siangnya dan dia segera menangkap maksud Ishida. _Bentou_ buatan Rukia seperti buatan seorang istri untuk suaminya: lengkap dan tersusun rapi. Wajah Ichigo memerah melihat tanda hati di atas nasinya yang dibuat dari _nori_.

"Anak itu…dasar!" gerutunya sebelum melahap bekal makan siangnya untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, berharap tidak ada lagi orang yang memergokinya.

"Seperti biasa, kau suka sekali pamer dan berceloteh, Ishida. Kenapa kau tidak jadi detektif polisi saja daripada menjadi dokter menggantikan ayahmu?"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku tentangnya." Pinta ketua klub kerajinan tangan itu seraya membuka plastic pembungkus sandwich-nya.

"Tentang siapa?" Ichigo balik bertanya sebelum kembali mengunyah sosis goreng yang dibentuk seperti gurita.

"Ayolah, Kurosaki. Kau tahu persis siapa yang kumaksud."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba saja dia menganggapku sebagai ayahnya."

"Pfft..!" Ishida cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya dan berbalik punggung dari Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

"Oi! Kaupikir ini lucu? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seaneh ini bisa terjadi padaku." Kata Ichigo seraya bersungut-sungut.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Hanya saja…_Pftt..ha..ha_…ceritamu ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah cerita. Kau tahu, anak itik yang baru menetas akan menganggap makhluk pertama yang dilihatnya sebagai induknya, tak peduli jika itu seekor kucing."

Ichigo segera membayangkan dirinya memakai kostum kucing berwarna jingga (seperti warna rambutnya) sedang diikuti Rukia yang memakai kostum itik warna kuning yang lucu. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati penderitaanku, ya?"

"Sebaliknya, kukira kejadian ini akan membawa perubahan yang baik untukmu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan melayanimu lagi berkelahi karena aku tahu akan ada seorang gadis yang menangis jika melihatmu terluka. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka membuat wanita menangis." Kata Ishida seraya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya anggun-nya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Rukia baru berumur sembilan tahun." Ujar Ichigo sebelum menghabiskan _bentou_-nya.

"Kau bercanda? Dia berumur sembilan tahun dan sudah bisa membuatkanmu _couple bentou_?" Kacamata Ishida melenceng dari tempatnya karena shok.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi…kalau dipikir-pikir Rukia memang pandai sekali memasak. Tadi dia yang memasakkan sarapan pagi dengan menu masakan Jepang. Rasanya tidak kalah dengan masakan koki restoran."

Ishida terdiam sambil mengamati Ichigo yang membereskan kotak bentou-nya.

"Apa kau tahu nama keluarga Rukia?"

"Ya. Rukia berasal dari keluarga Shiba. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil empat hari yang lalu."

"S-Shiba? H-hei, Ichigo, apa keluarganya tahu Rukia menginap di rumahmu semalam?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo tanpa beban.

"S-sebaiknya kau segera mengembalikan Rukia ke keluarganya sebelum keadaan menjadi gawat." Ichigo tidak pernah melihat Ishida segugup ini.

"Ha? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Kau belum mengerti juga? Shiba itu adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan. Kau bisa dianggap menculik Rukia karena membawanya tanpa seizin mereka." Ishida menjelaskan dengan nada dua kali lipat lebih serius daripada biasanya.

Ichigo terdiam. Dia memang pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, namun setelah melihat berita itu, dia tidak lagi peduli masalah itu. Baginya, menolong Rukia adalah prioritas sebelum mencari tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Informasi dari Ishida mungkin benar, tapi dia merasa perlu mengecek kebenarannya. Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kurosaki-san."_ Suara bernada santai menyambutnya.

"Urahara, soal kemarin malam…aku ingin tahu tentang Shiba Rukia."

"_Aa…ayahmu sudah menghubungiku tadi pagi dan kami berdiskusi panjang tentang Rukia-chan. Situasinya akan menjadi sangat sulit setelah ini."_

"Apa ada masalah dari keluarga Shiba?"

"_Kau tidak perlu risau masalah keluarga Shiba karena aku mengenal baik Shiba Kuukaku, bibi Rukia. Yang perlu kita cemaskan adalah keluarga Kuchiki."_

Ichigo mengerutkan kening pertanda heran. Marga Kuchiki terkenal seantero Jepang karena masih keluarga dekat kaisar. Kuchiki Ginrei adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki sekaligus pendiri dari SMA dan Universitas Karakura. Dia adalah orang teratas di daftar 'sepuluh besar orang yang aku tidak ingin membuat masalah untuknya' buatan Ichigo.

"Apa hubungan mereka dengan Rukia?"

"_Coba buka google, Kurosaki-san. Ibu Rukia, Shiba Miyako, dulunya adalah Kuchiki Miyako sebelum dia kawin lari dengan Shiba Kaien sepuluh tahun yang lalu."_

Ichigo tertegun mendengar fakta mengejutkan tentang asal-usul Rukia. Gadis kecil yang 'dipungut'nya di pinggir jalan ternyata adalah cucu keturunan bangsawan. Pantas saja dia terlihat lebih anggun dan dewasa dibandingkan anak seumurannya.

"B-baiklah, Urahara-san. Terima kasih infonya." Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menutup ponselnya.

Meskipun rambutnya tidak gatal (karena dia rajin keramas), tangan Ichigo menggaruk kulit kepalanya. Ishida tahu itu salah satu cara Ichigo melampiaskan frustasinya. Pemilik rambut jingga itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke temannya dan mendesah.

"Kurasa aku baru saja menginjak ranjau, Ishida…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kota Karakura – Kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, 17 Januari.<strong>

Rukia melepaskan kain bandana yang menjadi pelindung rambutnya dari debu seraya menghela nafas lega. Sambil menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya, dia meneliti hasil kerjanya membersihkan rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Mengepel lantai, _check_! Mencuci piring, itu malah yang pertama. Mencuci baju, beres! Menjemur pakaian, tuntas! Mengelap kaca dan perabotan, ok! Mencabuti rumput dan membakar sampah, juga sudah. Semua pekerjaan rumah telah ia kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati dan hasilnya membuatnya tersenyum puas meskipun harus bermandikan peluh.

"Rumah ini tidak sebesar rumah _Ojii-sama_, jadi membersihkannya lebih mudah dan cepat. Ah, sebaiknya aku mandi sebelum belanja untuk memasak makan malam," gumam Rukia.

Ia segera menuju kamar mandi Ichigo dengan membawa pakaian ganti yang telah Yuzu siapkan untuknya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, entah kenapa pandangan mata Rukia terpaku pada ranjang Ichigo. Mungkin karena tenaganya telah terkuras, dia merasa begitu mengantuk. Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur nan empuk itu. Aroma maskulin Ichigo yang menempel di bantal dan selimut menghantarkan gadis bermata ungu itu ke alam mimpi.

…

"…_kia…Rukia…"_

…Berat…

…Sesak…

…Nyeri…

"…_Rukia…"_

Rukia tersentak bangun dari mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan lehernya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, entah karena ia bangun mendadak ataukah karena upayanya untuk mengingat kembali mimpinya itu. Saat melihat tangannya, ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya sedang gemetaran. Bukan karena dingin, tapi karena takut. Rukia baru bisa sedikit lebih tenang setelah memeluk lututnya dan mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama puluhan kali.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Kau baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Rukia…" ia menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, dia baru bisa turun dari ranjang Ichigo dan menuju dapur. Rupanya dia tertidur cukup lama karena jam dinding telah menunjukkan jam tiga lewat lima belas menit. Kurang lebbih satu jam lagi keluarga Kurosaki akan pulang. Rukia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk belanja, jadi dia mencari bahan makanan yang bisa diolahnya di kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan dapur.

Pada akhirnya dia berhasil memasak semur daging-kentang dan salad sayur serta potongan buah melon sebagai pencuci mulut. Sambil menunggu mereka pulang, Rukia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang ada di ruang santai. Namun saat memilih-milih buku, perhatiannya teralihkan pada deretan album foto yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari kaca.

"…_.Tidak ada hubungannya kesukaanku pada buah jeruk dengan nama adikku, apalagi dengan warna rambutku. Lagipula ini warna rambut asliku. Sejak lahir rambutku sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini. Kalau tidak percaya, lihatlah fotoku sejak aku masih bayi."_

Teringat kata-kata 'ayah'nya tadi pagi, Rukia bergegas mengambil semua album foto itu dan menelitinya satu per satu. Memang benar, rambut 'sang ayah' selalu sama: berwarna jingga. Hanya tinggal satu album foto lagi yang belum dilihatnya. Album itu terlihat yang paling tua dan sepertinya buatan tangan.

_Jangan!_

Rukia seperti mendengar suara di kepalanya yang melarangnya untuk membuka album itu.

_Kau akan terluka lagi…_

Mengapa selembar kertas terasa begitu berat? Rukia tidak kuasa membalik halaman pertama album foto itu hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Belum…Belum saatnya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

* * *

><p>Saat Ichigo pulang, keluarganya minus Rukia telah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam. Dia sendiri segera bergabung karena perutnya sudah keroncongan.<p>

"Wah, masakanmu makin enak, Yuzu." Puji Ichigo sambil mengambil lagi irisan daging dari mangkuk lauk.

"Ini masakan Rukia, _Onii-chan_. Aku akan menanyakan resepnya besok pagi."

"Dimana Rukia? Dia tidak ikut makan malam?"

"Dia ingin tidur lebih cepat. Kelihatannya dia kecapaian setelah membereskan rumah seharian."

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Memang benar semua terlihat lebih bersih dan tertata rapi. Bahkan kipas angin di langit-langit dan lampu gantung pun terlihat mengkilap. Gadis macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini diusianya yang baru sembilan tahun?

"_Ichi-nii_, tolong bilang sama Rukia untuk tidak lagi bersusah payah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia kan tamu di sini, kenapa bersikap seperti pembantu?"

Ichigo hampir saja tersedak potongan kentang mendengar teguran Karin. Kalau saja keluarga Shiba atau Kuchiki mengetahui Rukia berada di rumahnya dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kasar ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada diri beserta keluarganya. Membayangkan dirinya dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari SMA Karakura dan dimasukkan daftar blacklist Universitas Karakura membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Karin benar, Ichigo. Kami sudah membujuk Rukia, tapi dia tetap berkeras melakukannya demi dirimu. Sepertinya hanya kata-katamu yang didengarnya, maka itu bicaralah dengannya." pinta Isshin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku mengerti." Ichigo meneguk habis air putih di gelasnya sebelum naik menuju lantai atas.

Dia segera menuju kamar si kembar untuk menemui Rukia, namun ruangan kosong yang didapatinya. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berpikir dimanakah Rukia berada.

"_Jangan-jangan…"_

Dia berjalan cepat setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Rukia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu tidur dengan wajah polosnya. Memang saat ini dia tidak bergerak aktif kecuali dadanya yang turun-naik seiring irama nafasnya, namun Ichigo tahu 'malaikat' kecil itu akan mengganas sekitar sejam lagi.

Tangan Ichigo terulur untuk membangunkan Rukia, namun terhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat gadis berambut hitam itu tampak resah dalam tidurnya. Semenit kemudian, dia terjaga dengan sentakan keras dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menyentuh pundak Rukia dengan cemas.

Yang disentuh secara reflek menjauhkan diri dari tangan Ichigo dan menatapnya dengan mata diliputi ketakutan. Setelah beberapa saat memandang wajah Ichigo, Rukia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menghambur ke pelukan 'ayah'nya.

"_Otou-chan_!" selama lima menit ke depan, hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu diucapkan Rukia.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kau aman di sini, Rukia." Hibur Ichigo seraya mengelus punggung 'anak'nya.

"Tapi…tapi semuanya begitu nyata. Rukia takut, _Otou-chan_!"

"Memangnya tadi mimpinya tentang apa?"

"…." Rukia terdiam. "…aku lupa…" akhirnya dengan lirih dia menjawab.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun kesalnya, dia tidak bisa marah pada Rukia.

"Bi-bisakah malam ini Rukia tidur bersama _otou-chan_ lagi?"

Ichigo baru membuka mulut untuk menolak permintaannya, namun…

"_Please, otou-chan_…" Rukia mengajukan permohonan dengan memasang mata anak anjing yang super imut.

Karena kesal dengan kelembekan hatinya, Ichigo mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang anti-rebah itu hingga makin berdiri seperti bulu landak.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Besok jangan lagi mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tangga. Kau hanya boleh memasak, mengerti?"

"Kenapa? Rukia hanya ingin membantu _otou-chan._" protes Rukia, membuat Ichigo gemas.

"Menjaga kebersihan rumah adalah tugas semua orang di rumah ini, bukan hanya kau, Rukia. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau terlihat kelelahan karena mengerjakan semua tugas itu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menuruti syaratku ini, atau aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu tidur denganku lagi." Ichigo bernegosiasi dengan Rukia.

"Unn. Aku janji." Rukia tersenyum bahagia sebelum kembali memeluk pinggang Ichigo.

Mau tak mau Ichigo juga ikut tersenyum. Meskipun berat hati, akhirnya dia membiarkan Rukia tidur dengannya yang artinya kemungkinan besar besok pagi dia akan terbangun di lantai dengan tubuh babak belur...lagi. Remaja berambut jingga itu tidak tahu pasti kenapa dirinya begitu lemah terhadap permintaan Rukia. Mungkin karena dia merasa kasihan atau mungkin sekedar ingin menghiburnya. Yang pasti, Ichigo tahu bahwa dia bersedia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjaga senyum manis Rukia tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo sambil menyelimuti Rukia dengan selimut bermotif Chappy si kelinci yang dipinjamkan Yuzu padanya.

Rukia sudah tertidur hingga tidak bisa membalas ucapan Ichigo. Meski demikian, Ichigo tahu Rukia mendengar ucapannya karena segera setelah itu sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Rukia.

Dengan itu Kurosaki Ichigo telah bertekad untuk menyembuhkan luka hati Shiba Rukia akibat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah sedih dan kesepian Rukia seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia akan menemani Rukia hingga gadis itu bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan merelakan kepergian mereka. Sebesar apapun resiko yang harus ditanggungnya, Ichigo tidak peduli.

_Aku akan melindungimu._

_Rukia…._

* * *

><p><em>Osokunarimashita gomen nasai<em>. Maaf telat update. Beginilah ceritanya menulis tiga cerita dengan pairing, bahasa, genre dan alur yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaam: **be-ran-ta-kan**! Pada akhirnya tiga-tiganya nggak cepat selesai^^;

Minna-san, arigatou atas reviewnya. He..he.. banyak yang bilang Ichi pedo, sukanya sama anak kecil. Tenang…tenang…, love is universal. Sementara ini perasaan Ichigo sama Rukia hanya sebatas simpati. Cinta Rukia ke Ichigo juga masih atas dasar delusi. Love will grow, hanya itu yang bisa saya katakana saat ini^^

Inspirasi tambahan sekaligus rekomendasi anime dan film yang menyentuh dan penuh makna arti hidup, **Usagi Drop**. Saya baru lihat filmnya seminggu lalu dan terharu. Setelah dipikir-pikir cerita ini ada kesamaannya dengan film ini. Tapi beneran ini bukan kebetulan yang disengaja. Hontou desu yo~

_Minna-san_, mohon pendapat, kritik dan sarannya. _Arigatou ne_^^


End file.
